


A Mile and then More

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: There'd been a long hunt, and a long walk, and now Jaskier is done, and just wants to sleep. But Geralt is adamant they have a bed, and proper food, even if he has to drag Jaskier along.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	A Mile and then More

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is literally an excuse for grumpy!Jaskier with sore thighs. That's it. My brain went there, and wouldn't shift.  
> The was a twitfic that I've cleaned up and added a bit to, because there were some interesting sentence structures in there! And at least two tense changes!

"Jaskier, get up." Geralt's patience is already worn too thin, and the bard, slumped on a fallen tree trunk, refusing to move, is testing it further. "We can be in town by sundown if you'd just get a move on."

"You said it was only a couple of miles at least an hour ago Geralt,” Jaskier folded his arms and glared at Geralt. “I'm tired, it’s late, and I think this is as good a place as any to stop for the day."

"Two miles, Jaskier, and I want a bath and to get paid."

"And I don't want to walk any further today. I barely slept all night and you've been dragging us around after this creature for days"

Geralt stomped over to where Jaskier was sat, Roach obediently following him. "I told you this was going to be a long hunt, and you didn't have to wait up for me last night."

It had been nice to come back to a still burning fire, and someone to help him dress his wounds, but if this petulance was the cost, he'd rather a cold bedroll and awkward twisting to stitch himself up.

Jaskier shrank back a little, not afraid of Geralt, but unhappy at now being forced to admit why he’d spent the last night awake and nervous. "I had no idea if you were even going to make it back, all I could hear were howls and screams, and none of them sounded friendly and ALL of them sounded too close." It was all very well wanting to know all about Geralt’s hunts, but occasionally, the reality of them was somewhat daunting, especially in dark, echoing forests.

"Then you should have stayed behind."

"Just let us stop here for the night. Please?"

They could. It was a decent enough clearing, but Geralt desperately wanted a bath, and food that wasn't dried meat, and he knew both of them would sleep better in an actual bed.

He looked at his horse, and then back at the tired, irritating bard. "Get on Roach then. If you won't walk."

"Roach, who you've deemed tired enough that you won't ride her?" Jaskier snapped back. "Geralt stop being so... fuck."

Geralt lost his patience, finally, grabbed Jaskier and threw him over the saddle. Roach looked unimpressed, but didn't make a noise of complaint, and just started walking as soon as Geralt clicked his tongue at her. Too used to the strangeness of her owner and things being thrown over her back.

"Geralt! Geralt for fucks sake..." Jaskier was trying to right himself in the saddle, but Roach's gait made it awkward, and he kept slipping.

Eventually Geralt took pity and stopped, allowing Jaskier just enough time to sit up.

"We're sleeping in town." Geralt told him, "You’ll thank me in the morning."

Jaskier ignored him, but Geralt could hear the apologies he mumbled to Roach as they carried on.

They made good time, and Jaskier eventually conceded that it had only been a couple more miles.

The inn was pleasant enough, and Geralt got his pay with minimal fuss, so a room, two meals and a bath was easily in their budget.

"Fine, you were right," Jaskier admitted, face buried in a pillow, his doublet and boots already thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Geralt chuckled, pulling off his armour slowly, the pull of partially healed wounds making him wince.

"Told you. Can you check my back once I've got this off, feels like it opened up again."

Jaskier is up and on his feet immediately, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Geralt just shrugged. "Couldn't feel it under the armour."

"Well your shirt is soaked,” Jaskier pulled at the fabric sticking to Geralt’s back, “so I'll hazard a guess that it has. Off with it, carefully."

He helped, easing the fabric over the witcher's head, then passing his hand just over the inflamed skin. The blood flow seemed to have stopped, he told Geralt, but the shirt and the armour must have been aggravating it.

"Into the bath," he urged Geralt. "Once you’re clean I'll stitch it up. No lying on your back, and no armour. "

Geralt just raised a highly dubious eyebrow at him, but sunk himself into the hot water until only his hair was floating above the surface.

He let Jaskier putter around the room, clean him up as he saw fit, moving when he was prodded but otherwise content to let the bard do what he wanted. They might fight on the road when they were tired, but nothing ever came of it, and if Jaskier had been as shaken as he claimed last night, letting him do this was a way to ease both of their minds.

Eventually, he hauled himself up out of the tub, and Jaskier had apparently forgiven him enough to pull him in for a kiss before shoving him towards the bed.

"I've not forgotten that monstrosity on your back. Let me clean myself up and I'll check on it."

"'s fine," Geralt tried to assure him, but the bard was having none of it.

Face down on the bed in nothing but his smalls, Geralt drifted off again, warm and comfortable and exhausted after the last few days. It hadn't just been hard on Jaskier, it had been rough on him as well, and he was impressed at how well Jaskier had held up.

A dip in the mattress a while later, and a waft of sandalwood brought him out of his doze, Jaskier's careful fingers prodding at the edge of the wound.

"Doesn't need stitches, but I still say no armour tomorrow."

Geralt humphed at that, but he had no plans beyond restocking in town.

"Coming to bed?" he turned his head to look at Jaskier, who was fiddling with various things in his bags, checking his notebooks and spare clothes.

"Indeed I am."

It wasn't late, but they were both exhausted, full of food and warm, and Jaskier willingly let Geralt pull him close to his side. He pressed a kiss to Geralt's shoulder and then flopped onto his back, pulling Geralt's arm over his chest and snuggling in close.

Jaskier woke just a few hours later to find himself wrapped in Geralt's arms, the sheets thrown off, and Geralt's half hard cock resting against his upper thighs. He wriggled a bit, trying to get more comfortable, and rearranged Geralt's arm slightly so it wasn’t crushing him.

He felt Geralt push forward against him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jaskier's neck, kissing, then sucking at the sweet spot there that never failed to make Jaskier's breath stutter.

Geralt's hands, or at least the one not tucked under Jaskier, roamed and touched his chest and stomach. Nothing rough or hard, and only occasionally brushing against his cock before trailing down his thighs and back up again.

Geralt was going for the teasing, stroking and touching everywhere but Jaskier's cock for far too long, until finally, his calloused hand wrapped around it, a little too dry and a little too rough, but still the right side of good that Jaskier pushed into it, twisting his head to moan into the pillow.

Geralt kept at it for just a few more strokes, and a few more kisses to the back of Jaskier's neck before he pulled away, and Jaskier, when he hears a pop of a cork, is expecting fingers pressing into him, and he flopped forwards, more onto his stomach, waiting for that first press, looking forwards to the stretch of Geralt’s fingers inside him.

But Geralt instead pulled him back onto his side, and gently lifted his top leg, just enough to smear oil on the insides of Jaskier's thighs.

"Too tired to fuck," he mumbled against Jaskier's neck, and if he were more awake, Jaskier would probably complain about the mess that this was going to make, but as Geralt slid his cock between Jaskier's legs, and took Jaskier's cock is his now slick hand, sensation overtook sense, and he couldn’t really be bothered to complain.

Geralt was a line of heat along his back, pressing kisses and bites to his neck and shoulder, while his dick provided some delightful friction and his hand did marvellous things to Jaskier’s cock. 

Neither of them lasted long. They find a rhythm, Geralt fucking between Jaskier's thighs as Jaskier rocked back against him, and forward into the slick grip of his hand. There were some awkward and sloppy kisses exchanged, as Jaskier just managed to crane his neck back, but it was uncomfortable, so he turned his head back into the crook of Geralt's arm and the pillow, reaching back to hold on to Geralt's thigh, digging his fingernails in as Geralt started to speed up.

Geralt came first, jerking to a stop and spilling over Jaskier and the sheets, his hand spasming briefly, and Jaskier had to wrap his own around it, bring Geralt back to movement as he sloppily finished Jaskier off, adding to the mess on his stomach and the bed.

"Gross," is all he could mumble into the pillow, as Geralt reached back, presumably to find something to wipe him off with.

They both dozed off again quickly enough, the sky still dark and the rest of the inn silent.

Jaskier woke a second time with the sky just starting to lighten beyond the shutters, and a pressing need to piss. Geralt was sprawled on his back, one arm out to the side, the other over his head.

He took a second to appreciate the view, and went to take care of business, noting a vague ache in his thighs and hips along with the residual stickiness. It was when he went to sit back on the bed to go back to sleep that he realised just how much pain he was in. He took a deep breath and carefully laid back down, trying not to move too much as he settled into something approaching comfortable and slept again.

The third time he woke, Geralt was already up and about, half dressed in trousers and boots, but no shirt as he reached back and prodded at the healing wound on his back.

"Leave it," Jaskier mumbled from where his face was stuck to the pillow, sitting up and wincing as he did so. "Fuck."

"Jaskier?"

"This is your fault," Jaskier levelled at him grumpily. "Between making me ride and last night, I feel like Roach trampled me."

Geralt looked confused, then realisation dawned as Jaskier very carefully stood and hobbled over to the bathtub.

"Think we can get this refilled?" He asked a little sadly, looking at the film of scum on the top of the water. Flopping back on the bed with a small squeak of discomfort, Jaskier peered up at Geralt, who knew he was probably going to end up paying for the second bath.

"I'll go and find out. If not, I can at least give your thighs a rub down?" He didn't mean it to sound like a come on, and yet...

"I think that's part of what got me into this mess in the first place." Jaskier said with a wink. "Find us breakfast along with the bath refill?" He waved his hand over to where his bag was, which Geralt took to mean he could take some money, and after doing so, he left the bard to his misery.

Breakfast was porridge with plum jam, and Geralt delivered that, and the news that there would be no water refill for several hours to Jaskier, who sighed as though the whole world was against him.

"You know if we'd just stopped in that clearing..." Jaskier started, a spoonful of porridge halfway to his mouth.

Geralt glared. "You'd be cold and grumpy, and complaining that I stank of innards."

"Well you would. Your armour probably still does." Jaskier retorted, shifting awkwardly on the bed. He’d started getting dressed while Geralt was downstairs, and was not looking forwards to having to put his boots on.

They both ate in silence for a while.

"Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to walk it off and the whole town can speculate on what tawdry things we got up to, since I recall you said something about needing to shop?" Jaskier eventually broke the silence, finishing his breakfast, and smiling at Geralt. 

"You mean like the things we did get up to?" Geralt leaned over to kiss Jaskier's cheek. "I need some ingredients, and my swords need some work."

"So we'll be here another night?"

"Might as well." Geralt agreed. They had the coin, and having a bed was nice.

"Then I can soak this evening, and you can make it up to me!" Jaskier grinned.

"Whatever you say bard." Geralt smiled back and went to find the things he needed while Jaskier slowly got dressed

He didn't regret forcing them on to town, and if anyone asked, he quite liked the idea of a quiet evening with a warm and relaxed Jaskier, the thought of which would likely keep him sane as the other man dragged him round the town, even though he wasn't the one with things to buy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions about food!


End file.
